The Hammock
by Tobirion
Summary: Leon, Cloud and Zack have some summer fun in a hammock. !Zack/Leon/Cloud!


**I felt like posting something else today, even if it's not very long. This was written in about fifteen minutes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leon, Cloud or Zack, even though I _really_ want to. -cries-**

* * *

A soft breeze blew, brushing golden strands out of Cloud Strife's eyes. He smiled across the sand, and turned his head to look out at the ocean. His boyfriends, Zack Fair and Squall (Leon) Leonhart, were carrying up a cooler filled with various items of food and drink. Cloud waited for them to catch up—he had run ahead of them to the top of a sand dune. He just loved looking out at everything like this. It was nice.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked when Zack and Leon got closer. Zack placed a hand on his hip and surveyed the area. He stood on tiptoes and pointed at a far-off place in the shade of some leafy trees.

Leon sighed. "Does it have to be so far away?" he asked. He had already carried that stupid cooler for at _least_ half a mile.

Zack said condescendingly, "Don't be lazy! It'll help with your muscle." Zack gazed at Leon's biceps appreciatively. Leon snorted.

"Why do you want to go all the way over there?" Cloud asked. He couldn't see anything other than sand, grass and trees. The same as anywhere else…

Zack said nothing—only picked up the handle on his side of the cooler and gestured for Leon to pick up the other half. Both of them refused to let Cloud carry it—Cloud was slightly miffed at first, but was happy now. That thing looked pretty heavy; Aerith was the one who packed the food.

A couple minutes later, they walked up a sandy hill and came upon where Zack was pointing earlier. It _was_ pretty shady, and in the center of a small grassy area was a hammock, swaying slightly in the breeze. Zack seemed ecstatic.

"That's it?" Leon asked. He was always in a bad mood in the heat—he was a winter person, and damn proud of it. Zack pouted at him—hammocks were fun, weren't they? 'Course they were.

Cloud beamed and bounded towards it. He sat down somewhat awkwardly for a full five seconds before flipping it and landing in the dirt with a pained grunt.

Leon and Zack rushed forward; they had Cloud up about three seconds. Cloud was laughing (more than a little embarrassed) and slapped them away. Cloud tried to dust himself off, but it wasn't any use. Dirt had gotten all over his shirt.

"Just take it off," Zack said with a smile. "You're all right?"

"_Fine_," Cloud muttered. He blushed a bit and took off his shirt without looking at Leon or Zack.

Zack laid down in the hammock easily. Cloud doubted Zack even knew _how_ to flip it the way he did. Leon grumbled about wearing leather pants (it was totally his fault for being so hot) in the heat, and grabbed Cloud's hand. Cloud followed when Leon tugged him towards the hammock.

Zack held out his arms, and Cloud hesitated. With his luck, he'd probably make the whole thing tip, even with Zack there. Nonetheless, with a certain amount of prodding from Leon, Cloud clambered over to Zack, wincing when it swayed dangerously. Leon got in easily, but they were cramped—Cloud was basically on Leon's chest.

Cloud giggled. "Do you think it's supposed to hold three people?"

"Probably not," Leon said tiredly. He closed his eyes and turned to the side.

Cloud watched Leon's brown locks sway in the breeze for a moment before saying, "Whose hammock is this, anyway? Will we get in trouble?"

"I doubt it," Zack said with a grin. Simultaneously, he and Leon shifted and pinned Cloud beneath their bodies. Cloud didn't even know how they had managed that without flipping.

Cloud blinked up at them. Zack grinned slyly and turned Leon's head with his hand, drawing the brunet into a lingering kiss.

Cloud flushed crimson—he always did when he watched Leon and Zack kiss. Zack cupped the back of Leon's head and licked his lips. Leon opened for him with a wink towards Cloud.

As the kiss grew more and more heated, Cloud blushed deeper and deeper. He found himself wanting to look away, but not being able to. He was horribly aware of the rough ropes brushing against his skin, and the cold metal of Leon's belt buckle when it occasionally poked him in the stomach. He squirmed.

Zack and Leon parted; Leon looked starry-eyed. Zack turned his attention to Cloud—the blond gulped. Zack placed a few kisses along Cloud's jaw bone, and Leon attached his mouth to Cloud's neck. The two never seemed to get in each others' way, using the little space they had to their advantage.

Cloud's eyes widened, and he said, "B-But what if someone sees?"

"Then we let them," Zack whispered. Leon nodded.

--

Twice. Twice they had fallen out of the hammock and onto the ground. But did that stop them? Of course not.

Aerith opened the door to her beach house, shocked to find three boys with their clothes dirtied, soaked, and ripped in some places. She asked how they had come to be so wet—Zack said that they went for a swim after they played in the dirt. Aerith was perfectly happy not to know any more.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it! Heck, review if you didn't like it!**


End file.
